The invention relates to a centrifugal pump, particularly for the conveyance of abrasive media and having axial inlet pipes and an impeller arranged in overhung fashion. A shield is provided in which a stuffing box housing is arranged for the mounting of the pump housing.
Known centrifugal pumps consist of many individual parts, mainly of cast metal. These individual parts in each case are suitable for one type of pump and pump size and are not usable with different types of pumps and pump sizes assembled of prefabricated machine parts.